


Don't feel bad for me

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>don't try to wake me in the morning, for i will be gone</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sister fic to Sing me to sleep, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't feel bad for me

The sun rises on them both. Kanbe squints, turns his head away for a moment.

"You don't like it either, huh?" he mutters dryly when he spies Oichi trying to turn her head from the glare.

He's not sure what inspires him to actually drag himself over to her, afterwards; maybe it was misplaced chivalry, maybe pity, maybe because he would have his back to the sun then.  
But he ends up kneeling beside the black wisps that outline her frame and shielding her eyes with his hands.

"You....You...." she whispers, sounding serene rather than upset over her own defeat.

"Yeah, me."

"You have such gentle eyes." Oichi's hand twitches, reaches to rest on his knee with no small amount of difficulty. "Everyone is gone..."

Although Kanbe's not normally one to stay with the defeated generals (he's slow enough as is, why slow down the progress even more), he sits with her until the sun hits its peak and his men come to take him away.


End file.
